Unleashed Passions
by SakuraLee91
Summary: Suppressed passions are released after a tumble throws Kyo and Yuya into each others arms. No real story plot.


Leaves rustled in the gentle breeze, swirling through the sleeping forest. Moonlight streamed through the many branches bathing the forest's features in its pale,ethereal glow. Tiny creatures slept in their homes hiding from the night predators that would gladly eat them. Owls hooted among the treetops, gliding about looking for a meal. The small stream gurgled around protruding rocks and insects created a natural music that filled the darkened air.

Nestled in the middle of the forest, a small waterfall erupted over an overhang into the small stream that wove its way through the trees; a young couple walked toward the rock face. The tall silent man in the kimono studied his every surroundings with red eyes, his black hair swaying in the slight breeze.

The young woman that followed close behind grumbled under her breath, her gaze aiming daggers into the man's back. Her long blond hair was held in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, tresses still escaping to frame her heart-shaped face. Her pink kimono seemed to be in such contrast to the young man's black one that they appeared to be polar opposites.

The young woman opened her mouth and stopped in her tracks as she said, "Kyo! This is the last straw. I don't care that we are trying to be discreet; I would rather not have to walk through the forest in the dead of night. I say we make camp here next to the waterfall." She sat down and stared up at the man who had walked back to her at her outburst.

"Listen dogface, we don't have the time for your whining. Get up and let's go." Kyo turned around and started to once again head in their previous direction, leaving the young woman gaping in indignation at him from her position on the cold ground. Finding her voice, she drew a deep breath and screamed, "My name is not dogface. It's Yuya! How many times do I have to tell you?" She shot to her feet and rushed around in front of him, blocking his path and halting his progress forward. Staring up into his dispassionate face, she glared into his demon eyes and waited.

Kyo stared down at her, then stepped to the left and moved around her. Staring after him Yuya fumed, "You know what Kyo?! If Kyoshiro were here he would stop because he, unlike you, knows how to be a gentleman."

Kyo stopped and turned to face the blond haired firecracker following him. Striding up to her, he looked into her eyes and said, "Never say that name again."

"Or what?! Are you going to leave me? Are you going to use up all of my money? Oh! Wait! You do that every time we arrive in a new town. Or maybe you're going to glare me to death. . .that wouldn't be so hard considering that's all you do. You know, I bet. . ." Yuya's voice was cut off as Kyo wrapped his hand around her slender neck and applied a slight pressure. He gazed into her eyes intently, causing her to flinch and then shut her eyes to avoid the power emitting from the unfathomable pools of the red ones staring into her. The pressure at her throat alleviated, allowing her to take a deep, satisfying breath. She then opened her eyes, expecting to see his broad back as he left her behind once again but was startled to see him still staring down at her. Taking a stumbling step back, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

Kyo grabbed for her hand but his feet ended up tangled with hers and they both went down, Kyo shifting at the last minute to absorb the impact of the tumble.

Out of breath, Yuya propped herself up on her hands and gazed down at Kyo. Her heart beat erratically against her chest, her breath quickened, and her palms began to sweat.

Kyo wrapped his hands around her waist and stared deeply into her eyes. His muscles tensed and he flipped them over. Leaning over her, his red eyes stared with a blinding intensity into her own. Shifting his hand slowly upward, he skimmed over her stomach, then her rib cage. Putting all of his weight onto his forearm he grazed her cheek with a light kiss.

Yuya's breath hitched. Her hands slid into his silky hair and massaged his scalp. Kyo slowly rotated his hips against her lower stomach, and a liquid heat pooled between her legs; an all consuming fire racing over her whole body. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes glossed over.

Kyo leaned down and passed a light brush of his lips over hers. Moaning, he went back and did it again and again. "Kyo!!!" Yuya groaned against his chaste kisses and tightened her hold around his neck bringing him closer. She crushed her lips against his sensual ones and parted them. Sliding her tongue across his bottom lip, she thrust upward against his huge erection. Yuya bit his lip and then plunged her tongue into his mouthover and over again.

Sliding both hands up her rib cage, Kyo caressed her breasts and moaned into her mouth, meeting her head on. Pushing against her harder and faster, Kyo jerked down the shoulder of her kimono and bared her left breast. Tweaking the rosy nipple, he rolled it between his index finger and thumb. Yuya moaned and jerked hard against the warm body leaning over her.

"Kyo," she whimpered as he dragged his teeth lightly across her arched neck, leaving wet kisses in a line toward her heaving chest. She trailed graceful fingers through his thick, shining locks and clenched them into fists at the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to her flushed body. She had never felt like this before. All this passion just crashing down on her was so overwhelming and all she could do against the bombardment of intense emotions was saturate herself in more until she was completely submerged in the feeling.

Large hands skimmed back down her slim body and spread her legs apart so that she cradled Kyo's hips, his hard length nestled at her juncture; the only thing separating them: the fabric of their kimonos. A loud moan echoed through the night sky as his warm, hard length applied pressure to her mound.

Kyo's hands raced to the ties on Yuya's kimono and tore them apart, baring her milky skin for his hungry eyes. Swallowing the built up saliva that had pooled in his mouth upon the sight of her glistening curls, Kyo reared up and crushed his mouth to hers, demanding entrance and dominating her.

A deep moan filtered from between their fused lips. "More," he gasped, "more." Leaving her bruised lips, he gripped her thighs in his hands and leaned back to gaze at the sight of her sprawled out before him. Releasing her left leg, he cupped her mound in his palm, placing the heel of his hand right over her clitoris, just letting it hover there, building the anticipation of the release soon to come.

"Kyo," Yuya breathed. "You have way too many clothes on. Please, let me see you. Let me touch you; glide my fingers over your warm muscles. Let me make a trail down from your lips, where I will suck and nibble, to your nipples, where I will tease with laps from my tongue and tweaks from my fingers, all the way to your hardened cock, where I wish to grasp you lightly in a loose fist and begin to pump you slowly at first and then harder and harder until you reach the brink. Then I will close my lips around your head and su. . ." Yuya's erotic, husky words were halted by Kyo's shaking hand. When she looked into his eyes she saw them glazed over with indescribable passion.

"Stop that," he rasped out between deep gasps for air. Taking his hand from her mouth, he skimmed it over her chin, down her throat, across her left breast, down her stomach, and gripped her leg, spreading her farther open. A moment or two passed and then, quite suddenly, he plunged his index and middle fingers of his other hand into her tight little opening.

Arching her back, Yuya ground herself upon Kyo's fingers, clenching her inner muscles in a desperate attempt for release. She had never felt like this before. It was all so new to her and the overloading of her senses was driving her into such a crazed, lustful state that she could think of nothing; only the passion leaping inside her and the longing for a release.

Kyo watched, mesmerized, as Yuya's slim hips gyrated on his hand, the quick movements turning him on even more. Though he had had many women, the strength of the passion he felt for Yuya was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Perhaps he had secretly longed for her throughout their whole journey together, or perhaps her uninhibited passion and the way she seemed to crave his touch were leading him into a level of desire he had yet to encounter. Whatever the reason, Kyo was so captivated by Yuya's pleasure that he let all thought of consequences go and threw himself into the rollercoaster of sensations engulfing him.

Their two bodies tangled together on the forest floor; hands stroked exposed flesh and parted lips tasted salty skin. Kyo traveled down Yuya's body, taking teasing nips and light suckles at her now fully exposed figure. He reached her breast and nuzzled her nipple into a tight peak, gently blowing across the tight nub. Flicking his tongue, Kyo tasted her over and over, before pulling her rosy peak into his wet mouth to suckle on her like a babe.

Yuya arched into the pressure, a thick rush of fiery want consuming her body. Pushing and pulling, she finally got Kyo's cloths off of him and could only stare at the body now exposed to her. Drawing in a sharp breath, she devoured him with her lusty gaze and felt her heart rate accelerate and her breathing become even choppier. "Kyo," she moaned as he switched from one nipple to the other. "Please." She couldn't take anymore. Her body was strung so tight, begging for release; her limbs undulating out of control, rubbing against every part of his body that she could reach. Shoving her fingers through his thick hair, she jerked his head up and looked into his glazed eyes. "Kyo," she groaned. "Do it now! I beg you. Please enter me!"

Kyo's body surged at Yuya's husky plea, rocking him to his core. Lifting up over her, he reached for her clit and stroked her lightly at first, then harder when she started to jerk in agonized pleasure. He tweaked her nipples and watched a warm flush spread up her chest and finally gave into the urge to suck on her lower lip, biting it until it was blood red without breaking the skin. With one last nip and pull, he sent her flying; the orgasm so powerful that she jerked hard off the ground and he had to lean into her to keep her with him in that spot.

Just as she was coming down from that incredible high, Kyo grabbed his cock and eased himself into her, watching the multitude of emotions that crossed her face; shock, wonderment, and most noticeably, delight and desire. Sweat gathered across his brow and dripped down his face. He inched himself inside her, getting closer and closer to completion and ultimate pleasure. With one final thrust, Kyo filled her.

Her tight inner muscles squeezed his member like a warm fist, sending pulses of intense want through him. Moving slowly, he began to thrust into Yuya's channel, increasing his speed each time until they were bumping and grinding with a quick succession of movements.

Yuya moaned at the feel of Kyo's cock filling her. She felt complete upon his entrance and with each movement made afterward, she felt like she was being sent to heaven. Reaching behind him, she grabbed his butt and wrapped her legs around his waist for better leverage and thrust up and down his member repeatedly, becoming consumed with unparalleled pleasure.

The pressure built upon itself, reaching even higher than before and soon, Yuya's body was once again on the brink of release. Kyo's own body was reaching higher and now sat at the breaking point. Reaching down once more, he tweaked her nipples again and then trailed his hand down to her mound, parted the folds and caressed her clit yet again. This final pleasure drove Yuya over the edge, causing her inner muscles to clench tightly over Kyo's cock. Kyo reared up and crushed his mouth to Yuya's parted lips and shoved his tongue into her moist mouth just as his body shattered.

They clung to each other tightly, rubbing, clawing, and thrusting as the waves of pleasure coursed over them. Moans filled the air as they slowly descended back down to earth, and Kyo collapsed on top of Yuya, his body covering her.

Reaching out with shaking hands, she stroked his hair and back in soothing motions, drawing huge gulps of air into her satisfied body. Turning her head, she looked down at Kyo's face that was resting on her chest and smiled. Arching slightly, she felt him shift to the side and draw her with him, switching their positions.

Nestling her head over his heart, she sighed in contentment, stroking her fingers lightly over his muscles. Yuya felt a hand shift through her hair and caress her scalp. Looking up, her eyes were met with his and she couldn't look away.

"I love you, Kyo." Her heart thudded against her chest at her confession and she waited anxiously for his reply.

Cupping her face in his hands, he lifted her head and kissed her gently on the lips and murmured, "Yuya." He wasn't one for eloquent words or heated confessions and Yuya knew this. Just as she knew that his voice as he finally said her name was filled with yearning, wonder, and love. It was as good as any confession and she smiled in happiness, snuggling her head back onto his chest. _He loves me_, she thought, _and I don't need words. Not when I can see it in his eyes. _

The two of them cuddled on the forest floor and eventually fell into a deep sleep, nestled in each other's arms. They were together now, and that was all that mattered, Yuya thought as she finally drifted into oblivion with the feel of Kyo's body next to hers and a small smile on her face.

The End


End file.
